


Doctor's Orders

by inthrall



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, RvB Kinkmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthrall/pseuds/inthrall
Summary: Carolina folds her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow in a way that might be coy.Mightbe. It could also mean that she’s seconds away from physical violence. Emily isn’t sure which one she prefers.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akisawana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisawana/gifts).



Emily is not entirely surprised when the door to her office is thrown open and an infuriated Agent Carolina emerges. There’s a datapad in her hands, telling Emily the exact reason for the infuriated expression on her face.

“I see you got my note.”

“Two _weeks_?” Carolina demands. “You’re benching me for _two weeks?_ You can’t be serious.”

“Entirely serious! That injury was _pretty_ nasty, and I don’t want you to damage that leg of yours permanently by putting stress on it again!”

“I can _handle it_.”

Emily shakes her head. “Two weeks, no training, no missions, minimal physical exertion,” she repeats, reading from the datapad.

“ _Grey_ ,” Carolina snarls, and honestly Emily could listen to her voice all day.  And possibly get Carolina to use her other name.

“Agent Carolina,” she says back, not backing down. Most people probably would have, given what they saw Carolina do every day on the battlefield, but Grey was not about to give an inch.

Carolina steps towards her, practically shaking with frustration and tension. Grey wondered how long it had been since she’d relaxed. How long it had been since she’d let herself go.

“I swear to god, Grey, if you don’t put me back out there—” Carolina cuts herself off, looking frustrated.

“Hostile,” Emily says, the grin spreading slow across her face. “I’d love to—“

“—Psychoanalyze me?”

“--give you a  _proper_  check-up.”

Carolina stumbles. It’s slight, so slight that Emily might think she imagined it if it were anyone else, but not Agent Carolina. That was a _stumble_. Emily is sure of it, even as Carolina turns to her, expression carefully blank. “You—what?”

Emily smiles, standing up behind her desk and stretching, catlike. “I _said_ ,” she emphasizes, “that I’d love to give you a proper check-up.”

Carolina folds her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow in a way that might be coy. _Might_ be. It could also mean that she’s seconds away from physical violence. Emily isn’t sure which one she prefers.

She opens a desk draw and reaches inside, relishing the way that Carolina cranes her neck ever so slightly as if to try to peer inside. Something suspiciously close to disappointment flickers across her face as Emily pulls out her bright purple stethoscope, dangling it from her fingertips. “Won’t you join me, sweetie?”

Carolina narrows her eyes. “I thought I told you that if you called me _sweetie_ again—”

“That there’d be a knife inside of me? I remember.” Emily hums thoughtfully. “You know, knives aren’t _usually_ my cup of tea—being a doctor puts a _biiit_ of a damper on the blood thing! At some point, it isn’t erotic so much as it’s, well, just another day at the office! I _miiiight_ make an exception for you, though.”

“I’m….flattered,” Carolina says. Emily can’t quite tell if it’s a question or an answer, but when she beckons, Carolina comes to her and that’s the important thing.

Emily pats her desk, beaming. “Now, don’t be shy, hop on up!”

Carolina does, hoping neatly up onto the desk and crossing her legs. She doesn’t resist when Emily tugs at her knee and pushes her legs apart, stepping between them. Emily places the earbuds up to her ears, one by one, and raises the stethoscope. “May I?”

They hold each other’s gaze for a long moment, before Carolina smiles. It's a nice smile, very pretty, one that reaches her eyes and warms all of her features. There's a little dimple in her left cheek that Emily never noticed before and from this close, she can see a small smattering of freckles across her nose. Carolina holds her gaze, fingertips curling under the edge of her t-shirt as she yanks it over her head, tosses it aside, and places the stethoscope to her own heart.  


The steady _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_ of Carolina's heart beat reaches her ears, pleasant and steady and sending one thrill after another down Emily's spine. She places her hand over Carolina's, adjusting the stethoscope slightly and stepping a bit closer, until Carolina's thighs are shifting on either side of her waist. 

"What do you think?" Carolina says, her breath ghosting out softly over Emily's lips. "Am I free to go, Dr. Grey?"

She looks and sounds awfully smug, the pretty smile deepening to the sort of smirk that Emily would very much like to see fall apart. She presses the back of her hand to Carolina's forehead, letting her expression turn thoughtful. "I don't know, sweetie. You're awfully warm."

"What? How can I possibly be _warm_ , it's freezing in-"

Emily kisses her. Carolina gasps into her mouth before responding at once, lips and teeth and tongue and tasting just as delicious as expected. Emily slides a hand through her shock of red hair, tugging on the short strands to tip Carolina's head back to the ceiling. She trails her lips down, along the sharp angle of Carolina's jaw, to the heartbeat fluttering in Carolina's neck.

Carolina moans, the sound throaty and a bit muffled, as if she's trying to choke it off. Carolina's pulse speeds up beneath her lips, thumps louder in her ears, and Emily feels heat pool in her belly so quickly that it's dizzying. 

She lets her lips travel farther, a kiss on the swell of each of Carolina's breasts before she reaches around to undo the clasp. Emily has always been very good and removing bras and other tricky garments—it’s her surgeon's hands, of course--but she paws at Carolina's back before realizing--

"Sports bra," Carolina gasps. She pulls out of Emily's grasp, tugging it off. "Here, let me-"

Carolina tosses the bra aside, revealing a pair of the loveliest breasts Emily's ever seen, and yes, she needs her mouth on both of those at once. She readjusts the stethoscope, fastens her mouth around one of Carolina's nipples, and sucks gently. It tears a moan out of Carolina that is far more satisfactory in volume than the previous one, and Emily reaches down to slide a hand briefly between her own legs because oh, gods, Carolina's _heart_ \- it's thudding madly in her ears, the sweetest song Emily's ever heard, and she can barely make herself pull back.

"Take off your pants," she says, trying for authoritative and ending up sounding like a giddy school girl instead. As if anyone with a shirtless, messy-haired Carolina in front of them would sound any different. She clears her throat "Doctor's orders."

Carolina grins, unbuttoning her fatigues and sliding them off, tossing them aside. Her underwear come next, and she hops back up on Emily's desk, spreads her legs, and begins to finger herself.

Emily almost slams the desk drawer on her fingers at the sight, but she recovers, lifting the strap-on high for Carolina to see. "Yes?"

"Oh, god yes," Carolina says, fingers working faster, and goodness, she's so _wet_. "Should I ask why you have a strap-on in your desk drawer? Or where you even _got_ one?"

"I have my resources," Emily says cheerfully. She unites the waistband of her scrubs and shoves them down impatiently, securing the strap-on. Carolina's so wet she's practically dripping, but Emily coats the dildo with a thin layer of lube anyway. 

She straightens just in time for Carolina to fist a hand in her scrub top, pulling her closer. " _Ooooh_ , you're strong," Emily says, delighted, placing the stethoscope once more to Carolina's desk. "I wouldn't mind if you tossed me all around this office!"

"Next time," Carolina gasps, winding her legs around Emily's waist. "Just-- _just_ \--"

"Yes?"

"Just _finish your damn check-up--"_

And if that isn't the sweetest way someone has ever asked Emily to fuck them, she doesn't know what is. She doesn't wait another moment, just lines the dildo up between Carolina's legs and slides in. Carolina whines, head tipping back at the ceiling, fingertips digging into Emily's waist to pull her closer. "Oh, _god_..."

Emily grins, guiding Carolina back so that she's sprawled out on her back on the desk. She reaches between her legs, sliding her thumb in a wide circle around Carolina's clit as she thrusts. Carolina's hips jolt as Emily tightens the circle, thumb sweeping directly across Carolina's clit several times until she's moaning steadily.

She's just getting into a rhythm when Carolina reaches up to wind a hand through Emily's curls, tugging her down to press their lips together. The kiss is hot and desperate, and Emily lets Carolina adjust her legs so that she can grind against Emily's stomach as Emily fucks her. Everything is so loud, Carolina's heartbeat in her ears, Carolina's moans, Carolina's gasps, Carolina, Carolina, _Carolina_. She's everywhere, body warm and strong underneath Emily's, and when Emily leans back slightly to press their foreheads together, Carolina's bright eyes bore into her own.

A shudder racks through Carolina's body as her back arches, hands clawing down Emily's back and sending glorious sparks of pain down her spine. "Emily," she gasps, eyelids fluttering, "Emily--"

The sound of her name on Carolina's lips makes something tighten in Emily's gut, and she keeps going, fucking Carolina through her orgasm until she's wilting back on the desk. Emily pulls out, undoing the strap-on and is reaching for her own clit when Carolina stops her with a hand on her wrist. "Here," she says, her voice sounding properly wrecked but eyes still gleaming. "Let me."

Emily couldn't say no to that even if she wanted to, not when Carolina's hand cups gently between her legs, fingers slipping inside of her. She gasps, hips swaying forehand, dropping the stethoscope before returning to it Carolina's chest. Her heartbeat is slowing down now, a comforting, soothing _thump-thump,_ and Emily bites her lip as Carolina's fingers find her clit. She slides her thumb and middle finger down on either side of it, then back up, fingertips massaging teasingly before starting over. Each time, she rubs at Emily's clit for _not-quite-long-enough_ , not enough for her to relax into it or set a pace.

She hardly recognizes the crazed whine that escapes her, or the needy cadence to her voice when she manages to gasp out Carolina's name. Carolina's face lights up, and this time, when she returns her fingers to Emily's clit, she leaves them there, rubbing circles faster and faster until Emily cries out, legs trembling, hips rocking forward until she half-collapses onto Carolina, head buried in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

They stay there for nearly a minute, breathing heavily, Carolina's pulse still returning to normal in her ears. When Emily pulls back, Carolina gives her another one of those slow, sweet smiles, with the dimple and the freckles and goodness, she is just distracting in every sense of the word. “Well? How did my _proper check-up_ go?”

Emily kisses her once more on the lips. “See me after one week and we’ll talk.”

Carolina rolls her eyes, but she’s grinning when she hops off the table. She pauses in the act of tugging her pants back on. “What about exercise that doesn’t involve putting weight on my leg?”

“I think,” Emily says, “that I might be persuaded to allow that.”

She’s still grinning when Carolina finishes collecting her clothes and leaves Emily’s office a few minutes later, throwing a wink over her shoulder. “I’ll be back tomorrow, then.

Emily certainly, _certainly_ hopes so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for akisawana, for RVB Kinkmas. Sorry it's a little late! This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy. XD Thanks to the mods for running this awesome challenge!


End file.
